YoUr LiTtLe QuIrKs
by aquaticRainbow
Summary: Gamzee starts to take a liking to Tavros. What will happen in the end? Loads and loads of fluff. -HumanStuck- -Chapters 6 & 7 SadStuck- Rated T for later chapters. Please read and review!
1. The Beginning

**Hi guys! This is my very first PBJ story! I'm sorry the first chapter is so short, I just felt like it was a good place to stop. I'm going to try and update at least once a week. I hope ya'll enjoy. Don't forget to review and on to the story!**

The smell of fries and hamburgers wafted out as I opened the door to the local pool hall. It was the hangout for my friends and me, but I went everyday after my classes at the college. "Uhh, do you want your usual sir?" said the cute Hispanic boy as he wheeled up to my table.

"Hehe, yeah motherfucker. Same motherfucking thing, do ya'll have motherfucking Faygo yet?" I say winking at him

"Uhh, I-I don't think we'll be getting Faygo anytime soon. You're the only person that would order it. So that'll be an order of fries, a slice of chocolate cake, and a cup of Hi-C with sprite, right?"

"Yeah, that's all I want motherfucker"

He goes to the window to clip the order and grabs a glass and fills it with my drink. He wheels back over and sets it on the table. _"I've been coming here for over three months and I still don't know his name," _I think to myself. He soon brings out my food on a tray in his lap and sets it on the table. I eat as sit thinking and stealing glances as the cute Hispanic boy. I finish up my food and leave a tip of five dollars on the table. I go to the register and pay. "Hey what's your motherfucking name?"

"Uhh, who? M-me?"

"Hehe, well, yeah you motherfucker. Who else?"

"Uhh, w-well, my name is Tavros."

"Tavros, huh? Tavros, Tavros, Tavros, how about I call you Tavbro. Oh, here's my number and shit bro." I write my name and IM usertag on a napkin. "I'd love to get to know a cute mother fucker like you." I say walking out. I notice he was bright red as I was walking away. _"Damn motherfucker is so cute."_


	2. Only To Find

**Thank all of you guys who are starting to read this story! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review after you read, especially if you see mistakes!**

{CHAPTER 2}

{Tavros' POV}

I sat at my computer with the chat client open. Should I chat with him? He is really cute, but he's kind of odd with that clown make up on all the time. _Oh, I guess I could go for it, or not_. I decide to do it; I click on the button in the client and type in his usertag. Immediately the chat box popped up:

adiosToreador began pestering terminallyCapricious

AT: uHH,,, hELLO

TC: Oh HeY ThErE MoTheErFuCkEr, Is ThIs TaVbRo?

AT: uHH,,, y-YEAH,,, iT IS

TC: Oh HeHe SuP BrO?

AT: i JUST GOT BACK FROM THE MOVIES WITH SOME FRIENDS

TC: WhIcH MoThErFuCkInG MoViE WaS It

AT: oH,,, uHH,,, w-WE WENT AND SAW tANGLED, i LIKED IT

TC: HeHe, YeAh, ThAtS A MoThErFuCkInG AwEsOmE MoViE

AT: w-WELL IT'S GETTING LATE,,, i-I HAVE WORK IN THE MORNING GOOD NIGHT

adiosToreador ceased pestering terminallyCapricious

I turn away from the computer and wheel over to my bed. I grab my pajamas out from under my pillow. My favorite ones with little tinkerbulls on them, I put them on and throw my self onto my bed. I lie there thinking about Gamzee before falling asleep.

{Commence Dream Sequence}

A tall handsome boy with messy black hair with purple streaks walks towards me as I reach up off of the park bench and hug him tight. "I missed you motherfucker" he says "I'm glad you chose me" He embraces me and gently kisses my lips. "I would always choose you, no matter what the other choice was. I love you" I was awoken by banging on the door; I slide to the edge of the bed and drop into my wheelchair and head for the door. "Hey Tav-idiot, answer the fucking door!" As I reach the door I unlock it and pull it open "Oh, uhh, h-hi Vriska. W-what's wrong? It's six in the morning."

"Yeah yeah Tav-nerd I know, Jade's still not back have you seen her? She was with that grim dark girl Rose. I hope nothing happened to her"

"Have you tried calling her? What about pestering her?"

"I've done all of that, she left Saturday, I'm worried about her."

"I know, you need to call Karkat or Equius for this, not me." I say as I roll back into the house. She turns back to her car and walks off. "I know she's upset, I can tell. Rose doesn't seem like a good person to hang around with, but then again neither does Gamzee" I think wheeling to the kitchen. I make a simple breakfast of Apple Jack and orange juice. When I finish I take a shower and get dressed and head to the bus stop. I pull my phone out of the side pocket on my wheelchair; to my surprise the screen blinked "1 New Message":

:33 Hey Tavurros wanna go hang at the purrark?

~Nepeta =(^_^)=

I reply with "I would but I have to go to work in just a little bit." I put my phone back in the pocket and wheel towards the door and to the bus stop. The bus pulls up and I board the lift only to see Gamzee sitting in the very back seat of the bus.


	3. You're Going To Be Late!

**Thank you guys so much for reading! It's amazing to see that ya'll like my story! Well, here's chapter 3, enjoy! Chapter 4 should be out soon!**

{Chapter 3}

{Gamzee}

"Hey, motherfucker! Come sit back here with me." I say waving at Tavros

"Uhh, o-okay I guess." He rolls down to the back of the bus with me. "What are you doing on the bus this early? It's only seven." The bus jolts off and Tavros' wheelchair moves

"Me? Oh, hehe, I was just going to go down to the pool hall to get some motherfucking breakfast before I head down to the college. I didn't feel like waiting for Karkat to make breakfast. He was busy with his boyfriend. You know, morning wood and all. Hehe."

"Oh, uhh, that's, uhh. I don't know. But he sounds like a pretty good friend if he makes you food."

"Yeah, I guess. That motherfucker is a pretty nice guy, sometimes. If he's in one of his moods, which he usually is, or Sollux is around he's an ass."

"oh, well, uhh, so. Gamzee, I never asked. What are you studying up at the college?"

"Oh, motherfucking art and music! Doctor Scratch is my arts history teacher. He really gets into his motherfucking lessons. It usually helps when he goes on and on about something. He up and helps a lot of his kids too!" He giggles as the bus stops "Yeah, Professor Hussie is an awesome art teacher too. He up and lets up do our own thing pretty much. It's sad to think I'm actually graduating this year." I say getting up from the bus bench grabbing the handles of Tavs wheelchair pushing him towards the lift. "Gamzee, uhh, you don't really have to do this." He says blushing.

"I know you cute motherfucker." I say, as he blushes harder. I glance at my Faygo watch, "Hurry up lift, Tavbro here is almost late for work." I speed down the ramp to the door of the pool hall and open the door for him. I lean down and kiss him on the cheek "Bye Tavros. I've got to go, I'd stay but I'm late too. I'll come bye after class." He rushes in face beet-red.


	4. The Choice

**Well here's chapter 4. I love that I'm getting a response from it! I love you guys! Enjoy!**

{Chapter 4}

{Tavros}

I blush furiously as he moves away, "Uhh," is all I can manage to get out before speeding into the door and to the back room. I grab my punch card out of my wallet in the pocket in the side of the wheelchair. I run it through the card puncher, and peer around the corner to see if he was gone, and wheeled through the threshold.

"HEY! TAV-DORK GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" yelled Vriska, the tall black haired girl. She was a pretty, no gorgeous, Filipino woman with one eye that looked different. Her left eye had a yellow iris with a small center pupil with six even smaller ones encircling it. I sat for a moment staring at her engulfed by her beauty. "What the fuck are you looking at Tav-idiot? Do I need to do something about your staring problem?" She snarls out.

_Dammit Tavros, why do you like her? She verbally abuses you. You really need to forget her. She really hates you. Just get over her, you can easily find somebody else you to take that spot. _Equius stalks out of the kitchen around the corner. He was a tall, muscular, African-American with mid-length black hair; and wore square broken sunglasses. "What are you doing now? Aren't you supposed to be out there taking orders? " He said grabbing a towel out of his back pocket and dabbing at the sweat on the back of his neck.

"Y-yes sir, I'm on it." I wheel out from behind the counter to table six. Two boys, looked to be in their mid-twenties, sat at the table talking while I was waiting to take their order. "Uhh, can I take your order?"

"Yeah, whatever, I want two eggs with peppers, soft scrambled, with hashbrows. Sol what do you want?" the man says

"Oh, I'll have the same, and with cheese. Thanks" He says with a lisp.

"Okay, and w-what will you have to drink?" I say with a stutter

"I'll take a Fanta grape and Sol will have orange juice with ice." I leave and put the order on the clip. I fill their cups and take it to them. My phone in the side pocket of my wheelchair rang. I pulled it out of the pocket and flipped it up. The screen flashed "1 New Message!" I clicked view, "HeY BrO, Im SoRrY AbOuT ThIs MoRnInG. I CoUlDnT CoNtRoL MySeLf. I WoUlD UnDeRsTaNd If YoU DiDnT WaNt To Be FrIeNdS AnYmOrE." I just sit there for a moment and weigh my options, Vriska or Gamzee?


	5. My PairingsFamilies for the story

**I'll let ya'll think up your own theories and whatnot with these... Not all are otps, I just needed to get this up, it'll hopefully tide ya'll over until I can get the next chapter finished**

Families

Damara & Mituna

Aradia

Sollux

Kankri & Meenah

Karkat

Feferi

Rufioh & Latula

Tavros

Terezi

Horuss & Aranea

Equius

Vriska

Cronus & Porrim

Eridan

Kanaya

Kurloz & Meulin

Nepeta

Gamzee

Pairings (Not all OTPs)

Story Pairings

Vriska-John

Kanaya

Rose-Jade

Nepeta-Equius

Karkat-Sollux

Aradia-Terezi

Eridan-Feferi

Gamzee-Tavros


	6. Something Is Not Right

**I wrote this chapter listening to I Know You Care by Ellie Goulding. It fits nicely for Gamzee to Tavros which will be in the next chapter. I'm glad ya'll are liking my story! Enjoy this chapter and Vriska being a bitch!**

{Chapter 5}

{Vriska}

The clock strikes twelve as the heavily made-up clown walked into the door. Tavros wheels into the back room. _Looks like I have to wait on the clown today. I wonder what's up with Tav-idiot. _I walk over the boy and take his order. "Equius the clown boy wants the usual" I fill his drink and all but throw it at him. _You fucker, you've got Tav-boy in hysteria, he doesn't want to wait on you. He's running away, what the fuck did you do? Oh Tav, why can't I have you? Why do you like that freak? _"Order up!" Yells Equius. I grab a tray from the rack behind the door and set the two plates on it along with another glass of Hi-C. As I walk over to the heavily made-up clown I give him one of my signature "Go to hell" looks. I see Tavros in the corner of my eye huddling in a ball behind the door to the bathrooms. _Poor kid is scared to death of this clown. I wish I could help him, but John wouldn't like that, plus we have our date tonight. Hmmm, shit I've got to go after this order is out. _I look at the clock it's already twelve thirty. "Tavros! Come on, it's time to clock out, let's go. I'm giving you a ride home today whether you want to or not!" I grab his wheelchair and wheel him towards the front door. "Bye Equius. Here comes Nepeta and Kanaya for the next shift. See you tomorrow morning." Gamzee butts in "Bye Tav-bro." He turns as we exit through the door passing by his table, his face sad and longing for the boy in the wheelchair. We go around the side to the back where my car is parked, and older Volkswagen Jetta. It's not the nicest car, but it gets decent gas mileage, and it runs. Tavros rolls around to the passenger door and slides into the seat, I grab his chair and put it in the trunk. I walk around to my door and get in; the keys sit in the ignition as I look to see if Tavros is situated. _This dork is such an idiot. _I start the car and back out, at the intersection I pull out without looking. A car hits head on. As I fade out of consciousness I hear people around the car and sirens headed our way. "TAVROS, TAVROS ARE YOU OKAY? TAVROS CAN YOU HEAR ME! TALK TO ME!" the clown boy yells as he runs over to the car. I black out and awake in a bright room, I try and lift my left hand to cover the light. _Something is not right here_.


	7. Dammit All To Hell

**Thank you guys so much for reading! You make my life amazing! Keep reading! I love your feedback**

{Chapter 6}

{John}

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? WHAT HAPPENED?" Vriska yells at me. "Babe, your fine, you were in car wreck. You and Tavros are here." I say trying to sate her. Her eyes are filled with pain as she tries to sit up. "Don't try and sit up. You were badly hurt. You lost your left arm in the crash. You are still as beautiful as ever though. I love you"

"YOU IDIOT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTHDAY WITH YOU TONIGHT! This is one hell of a way to spend your birthday, with a cripple in the hospital. FUCK!"

"It's fine babe. I'm with you, that is all that matters. There is no need to worry about me. It's you that needs the worry. I'm going to go down stair and get something to eat; do you want something?" I ask hoping she would say yes. She had been out for two days in a medicated coma. I was worried, they had to pump in at least 6 pints of blood because she kept loosing so much. "No thanks, I'm fine. What is today?"

"It's Thursday the 15th, you've been out for two days. I've sat here with you the whole time, waiting for you to wake. I love you and I hope you do me too." I say calm "I-"

"So, you're saying I've been out for two days? WHAT THE FUCK! I MISSED YOUR BIRTHDAY? I'm such a bad girlfriend! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! Dammit all to hell, I'm sorry John. I wished this wouldn't have happened." She tries to get up and give me a hug. "What the fuck? I can't get up, where is my arm?"

"Vriska, I told you, you lost it in the accident. You'll be getting a prosthetic from Equius whenever you heal. I made an agreement with him, I'll be working your job until you get better and he'll give you the arm."

{Vriska}

"Vriska, I told you, you lost it in the accident. You'll be getting a prosthetic from Equius whenever you heal. I made an agreement with him, I'll be working your job until you get better and he'll give you the arm" John says trying to calm me.

'That's not the fucking point John. I lost my arm." I say getting situated and wincing at the pain. "I'm sorry, but really it's not. I missed your birthday. It doesn't even fucking matter anymore." I say, I try and sit up again. "FUUUUCCCKKK! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! I just want to live normally, that's never fucking happening now." I lie there. "Go get your food if you want it, I'm going back to sleep." He leaves and I close my eyes."

{Tavros}

"Hey, Tavbro. Are you okay? Tav, are you awake? Come on bro, don't motherfucking do this to me! I love you! I need you! OH MOTHERFUCK! I hope you didn't hear that… Fuck. TAVROS! Please wake up!" He cries out. My right leg twitches and I jolt. "What h-happened? Where am I?"

"Oh jegus Tavros, you scared me! I thought you wouldn't pull through. You were in a wreck with Vriska two days ago. You lost your left leg from knee down. And did your leg twitch?" I try and I can move my right leg "OH MY GOG! I CAN MOVE MY LEG! I've been paralyzed since I was two. I barely learned to walk, wow!" I try and pull my self up to sit up. "Do you have any water?" He hands me a glass and I drink it slowly. Down the hall way I hear what sounds like Vriska "FUUUUCCCKKK! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" a few seconds pass and I hear it again. "She doesn't sound to happy. How was she?"

"She lost her left arm, it was badly severed. She woke up not long ago. That's why I was trying to wake you up." He leans over and kisses me on the forehead.

"None of that please. I still need to think, okay? It's not like I don't like you. It's just, I don't know exactly how I feel for you."


	8. Let The Feeling Flow

**Sorry for the lack of an update. I've had writer's block. I hope this is a halfway decent chapter. Any help?**

{Chapter 7}

{Tavros}

{45 Days Later}

Gamzee walks in and takes a look around. "Well you're all packed and ready to go, I'll take you by What-a-burger so you can grab something to eat before we head back home, it's a long ride. That sound good, bro?"

"Oh gog, that sounds amazing! Real food, it's been a long time. I've almost, uhh, forgotten how it tastes. Hehe." I say excited. _I'm finally getting to leave the hospital, in a wheelchair again. It's only for now, but I'll soon be able to walk. Gamzee has been with me every step of the way. I've started to like him as more than a friend. It might be time to tell him. _We get my bags that he so graciously went and got from my house after the wreck. I think I've started to love him. I get off the hospital bed and slide into the wheelchair. A nurse comes in with a clipboard "Okay Mister Nitram, your paper work seems to be in order. We should be able to release you within the next few hours." She leaves. Gamzee turns to me "Is it just me or did she look really motherfucking trippy? Like a motherfucking dead nurse with creepy ass blood everywhere? "

"Uhh, no, she looked like a normal nurse to me." I say. "Damn, not again, not another relapse of last time. FUCK FUCK FUUUUCK!" He stands up saying looking around. "I don't have any meds. Motherfuck!" Gamzee has schizophrenia that hasn't affected him for a while, the last time was about eight months ago he told me. He stayed in a mental hospital for two months with them "shoving pills down his throat" as he said. The nurse walked in "Okay, all you need to do is take the elevator down to the first floor and go to the reception desk and you can leave. Here are your release papers to be given to the lady down stairs. Good luck with rehabilitation for your leg Mister Nitram." She leaves and Gamzee turns to grab my bags off of the bed. "Okay, so since we missed your birthday week before last, I'm going to take you to the aquarium and to see a movie, Okay?" I turn and wheel out the door and head down the hallway to the elevator. We reach the elevator, which is six doors down, and press the button. "I would, uhh, like if your took me somewhere for my birthday. We could go get a drink somewhere afterwards, since I, uhh, turned twenty-one." DING! I turn to Gamzee he is bright red as we walk into the elevator when it opens. He turns to me and hugs me "I have something to motherfucking tell you. I really motherfucking like you bro." I turn bright red and shy away for a moment.

We reach the bottom floor and I turn to him, "Truth is, I really, uhh, like you too." I take the papers from Gamzee and go to the counter. I hand them to the lady and she types on the computer for a second and says, "Okay Mister Nitram, you are free to go. I home all goes well with your rehab!" We turn and walk out the door. Gamzee goes straight for the cigarettes in his pocket once we get out the door. He always smokes Marlboro NXT crush cigarettes. They actually seem to sate him for a bit longer than the regular ones do. He talks to the valet and they go get the car. "Well, we'll stop through What-a-burger and get you some food." He crushes it and lights it "Then we'll get settled back at the apartment" When the valet gets back around Gamzee tips him and we head off down the somewhat busy street and back towards home.


	9. Best Motherfucking Time

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately. I've had writers block. This is only going to be a 10 chapter story, as it was going to be from the start. I'll start another one soon. It'll be a one shot, but keep a look out for it! Keep reading, follow me as an author! Don't forget to review! I love each and everyone of you!**

{Chapter 8}

{Gamzee}

_I can't believe I told that motherfucker I liked him. Then he up and said it back. Wow, even such a tragic event can end so magnificent! _I keep driving down the road "Hey bro, hand me another cigarette" He hands me one and I grab the lighter from the console and light my cigarette. "Hey look! It's a what-a-burger! Let's go!" I swerve off of the main highway on to the exit ramp. "Uhh, Gamzee can you be a bit more careful with your driving. It's kind of, uhh, scary."

"Okay motherfucker, what ever you say. I'll try and be more careful!" I take a drag off my cigarette and set it in the ashtray as we pull up to the drive. "So, what'd'ya want motherfucker?" He looks at the menu and says, "I'll take a Chicken basket, with a sprite" I order his chicken and me a giant hamburger with a hi-c. I pull up to the window and pay the lady. "Seventeen ninety-four is your change, here is your food. Have a great day" She barely manages to get out day before I zoom off. "Wait to eat okay Tav. I want to find a picnic area. I saw one not far down the road. You need some fresh air" I drive for about five minutes and Tavros yells out "There Gamzee there! There's a park! Let's go!" he giggles in a giddy manner as I pull off the road into a parking spot next to the park. "Cherry Wood Park" the sign read, covered in leaves and looked old, we walked under it, well Tavros wheeled under. I found a picnic table under one of the biggest prettiest trees. Tavros rolls up to the table "Gamzee, will you help me into the table?" I pick him up and slide him into the table. He thanks me and I set the food on the table. "Let's motherfucking eat! I'm starving!" I grab my burger and set down next to Tavros. "This is the motherfucking life! Chillin' with my best motherfucking bud, munching on a burger."

"Hehe, yeah, it is great! It's really nice out too!" He picks around at his fries. As we finish our food I pick up our trash and take it over to the receptacle next to the tree and walk back to Tavros. "Ready to head back to town motherfucker? You'll need your rest if you want to go out this weekend! Honk!" I lift up and carry him to the car. "Gamzee, you, uhh, didn't have to carry me to the, uhh, car." I open the door with my hand that's under him. "Duck your head" I tell him as I set him into the car. "Thank you Gamzee. I really appreciate all that you've, uhh, been doing for me." I kiss him on the forehead "No problem Tavbro." I walk over and get his wheelchair and put it in the car. "Okay! Let's get back to motherfucking town!" I pull out and head off to town.


End file.
